Creating Beautiful Memories
by DirtyDollKaulitz
Summary: AU-Mpreg • ¿Qué sucede cuando sin darte cuanta te enamoras de tu hermano?...Cuando nadie jamas entendería tanto amor y tanta pasion ...  "Te amé y obtuve tanto placer, como tambien remordimiento"


Bill se deleitaba con el ruido del tren sobre las vías, a esa hora casi nadie lo abordaba, pues todos estaban en sus trabajos. Él y su hermano disfrutaban de ese recorrido, vivían algo alejados de la escuela y el tren era su medio de transporte. Bill suspiró mientras ve a de reojo a su hermano mayor; mayor por diez mínimos minutos pero, que Tom portaba con orgullo.

Bellos recuerdos venían a su mente mientras buscaba acercarse un poco mas a su hermano en el asiento, el campo lleno de flores que había cerca de su casa, que en primavera era hermoso de admirar y en invierto era un lindo lugar para pasear con tu ser amado de la mano.

Tenían cinco años cuando hicieron un tierno pacto, Bill sonrio para sí mismo al recordar la dulzura con la que Tom tomó su mano y le hizo prometer que serían novios para siempre... pero, acordarse de eso ahora y constantemente no era normal. Volvió a mirar a su gemelo, quien miraba por la ventana, serio y callado como era ahora, desde hace algún tiempo. Ahora tenían 17 y se supone ninguno debía recordar aquella promesa. Bill lo hacia y muchas veces quería volver a aquellos días.

Tom lo miró por un segundo conectando sus miradas, el menor le sonrió y este solo le devolvio una media sonrisa para volver a mirar por la ventana, mientras Bill suspiraba y se perdía en sus dulces recuerdos.

_Capitulo 1_

Ambos habían terminado en la enfermería de la escuela. Bill era algo torpe y mientras ayudaban a adornar el salón de música, el menor había tropezado haciendo caer a su gemelo que estaba junto a el, ambos se habían raspado la rodilla y ahora la enfermera los miraba con una amable sonrisa.

_-Ustedes son gemelos ¿Verdad?_-Dijo la mujer sonriéndoles. Tom estaba tan callado y serio, como siempre.

Bill asintió sonriéndole, el pelinegro se sentía orgulloso de ser el gemelo de Tom, era grandioso poder serlo, quien mas podría presumir de tener un hermano gemelo tan perfecto como él. Popular, atlético, increíblemente guapo y realmente dulce con él cuando no había nadie que los estuviese viendo.

_-Ya veo...-_Dijo la enfermera curando la rodilla de Bill, quien no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de dolor-_Bill, eres tan torpe, deberías ser más como tu hermano- _la mujer les sonrió. El menor se sonrojo un poco avergonzado-_lo lamento-_El chico negó y le sonrió dulcemente.  
_-Está bien... durante el embarazo mi madre, se recostaba siempre de lado_-Rió suavemente-_estoy seguro que todo el cerebro se fue del lado de Tom-_Sonrió sin percatarse que Tom lo miraba de reojo atento a cada gesto.

La mujer termino de curar la rodilla de Bill poniendo una bendita, sonriéndole al menor de los Kaulitz.

_-Esa es una muy buena nueva teoría-_El pelinegro asintió mientras ella terminaba-_listo, ahora es el turno de Tom, el chico que se quedó con todo el cerebro-_Bill rio bajito y Tom volteó a verlo.  
_-Puedes irte a clase-_dijo sonriéndole.  
-_No te preocupes, yo te espero-_Le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-_No, vete_- Tom miró al frente mientras la enfermera seguía curándole la rodilla. Bill bajo la vista al piso.  
_-Está bien-_Se levantó cabizbajo para salir de la enfermería dejando a Tom.

Caminó callado y tranquilo por los pasillos, para luego detenerse y apoyarse contra la pared, mirando a los casilleros frente a él. Tom siempre había sido el inteligente, maduro y varonil... él era algo torpe, infantil y por su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención de los chicos. Tom llevaba trenzas negras, largas, cayendo por su espalda, perfectamente hechas, pegadas al casco. Usaba ropas grandes, como sus raperos favoritos; un piercing en el labio y expansiones pequeñas en sus orejas. Hacía ejercicio por lo que tenía un cuerpo varonil y bien formado. El en cambio, era delgado, cabello negro y largo, siempre liso. Se maquillaba sus ojos siempre negros, su piel era blanca como la fina porcelana que, a diferencia de su hermano, tenía un suave bronceado. Bill usaba ropa ajustada y oscura, sin duda eran diferentes pero, sabia que ellos eran una persona dividida en dos cuerpos, por eso el amaba a su hermano infinitamente y mucho más que a cualquier otra persona, aunque Tom fuese frió muchas veces, Bill ya se había acostumbrado.

_-Pequeño Billi-_Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, alzó su mirada y frente a el estaba Alex, era amigo suyo y de su hermano. _-Alex-_Dijo bajito sonriéndole.  
-_¿Por qué luces tan deprimido?_-Preguntó el chico de ojos azules.  
_-No es nada-_Bill suspiró comenzando a caminar mientras Alex lo seguía.  
-_¿Qué significa eso de que no es nada?-_Lo detuvo de una mano. Alex se había declarado a Bill hace un año, esperando siempre paciente una respuesta por parte del pelinegro pero éste, siempre huía. Bill se volteó y entonces supo lo que ocurría-_Es por Tom ¿No?... ¿Te ha estado ignorando de nuevo?-_Bill lo miró sorprendido.  
- _¿Cómo sabes?-_Se sonrojó un poco.  
-_¿Sabes cuántas veces he visto ese mismo rostro?...a decir verdad siento algo de envidia_-Murmuró-_Tom es el chico que puede lograr hacerte sonreír y a la vez hacerte sentir triste-_  
_-Lo siento...-_Dijo bajito.  
-_uhm... no importa pero, no seas malo_-Dijo haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Bill-_aunque...podrías pensar en mí, a veces, sólo un poco _-  
-...-Bill se mantuvo en silencio mirando al piso algo sonrojado.  
-_¿Ya pensaste en mi respuesta?-_Preguntó bajito, mirándolo atento_-¿No te gusto?-_  
-_No es eso- _Lo miró pero, ¿Cómo decirle que su corazón jamás sería entregado a alguien? porque, estaba muy ocupado en querer a Tom.  
_-Entonces ¿Te gusto?-_Sonó esperanzado.  
_-Solo necesito un poco de tiempo más, por favor-_ Bill mordió su labio.  
_-Está bien-_Alex sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla, para dejar a Bill en el pasillo pensativo. Mientras el gemelo mayor los observaba desde lejos sin ser visto, apretando su puño con fuerza hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Cuando llegaron a casa todo fue como siempre. Se ducharon, comieron con su madre y se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Bill miraba, desde hace un rato la cama de su hermano, dónde éste dormía dándole la espalda. Escuchaba la suave respiración del mayor mientras suspiraba.

_-Tom, Tomi... ¿Estas dormido?-_Preguntó.

Tom no podía dormir, como cada noche, lo intentaba pero no servía, porque sus sueños eran sucios y no quería ensuciar el nombre de su pequeño hermanito. Suspiró y se volteó para mirar a Bill.

_-Lo estaba_-Dijo con voz cansada.  
_-Oh...lo siento-_ Bill lo miró fijo, quedándose en silencio.  
-_¿Qué pasa?-_Interrogó el mayor.  
_-uhm...es Alex-_Dijo bajito.  
_-A vuelto a preguntártelo-_Confirmó Tom, sin siquiera tener la necesidad de recibir un asentimiento por parte de Bill, mientras bajo las mantas volvía a cerrar sus puños, celoso y rabioso de que alguien quisiera quitarle algo tan suyo como era su Bill.  
-_¿Que deberia hacer?_-Preguntó el menor confundido.

Tom pensó en que deber a decirle a Bill que Alex no era para él, así que debía rechazarlo pero, el no sabía mentir, aunque, mentía muy bien cuando ocultaba sus sentimientos. Aún así no podía ser malo con Alex, quería mucho a su hermano y si Bill decidía darle una oportunidad, debía apoyarlo. Así que suavizo su expresión y volvió a darle la espalda a su gemelo.

_-Debes hacer lo que creas correcto-_Cerró sus ojos. Bill se quedó mirando la espalda de su gemelo mientras pensaba.  
_-Sabes Tom...-_Dijo Bill esperando algún movimiento por parte de su hermano-_Tom... Tom ¿ya te has dormido?-_Al no recibir respuesta sonrió-_Buenas noches Tomi- _

Y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellos bellos sueños de memorias lejanas, que jamás podría olvidar.

* * *

**Ok...bueno antes que todo quiero agradecerle a mi hija bella y excelente beta, Kaulitz483 por arreglar el capitulo que espero guste, porque a mi me ha encantado escribir este fic! :3 no es el primero, pero si es la primera vez que publico en esta pagina...so, gracias por leer! y ojala que nos sigamos leyendo y hayan lindos comentarios, criticas o sugerencias... tambien pueden haber propociciones, etc jajaja**  
**pues eso! *O* muchos beshos a todas por leer y en especial a mi hija! este capi va para ti hija x3**


End file.
